


Comfort or Something Like It

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With both their men missing, Laura and Ellen give each other comfort or something like it. (Written for the 2014 LJ Multi-Ship War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort or Something Like It

Saul Tigh had been missing for a week, presumably in detention, and his wife hadn’t been seen since. Laura figured she was drinking herself into a stupor and, while sympathetic, had thought unkindly that she also didn’t know if her Bill was alive and still managed to keep it together. Today, however, the day that frakkin leggy, blonde Cylon showed up with orders from the president to “observe the education system,” was the breaking point and she could suddenly see the allure of living in a numb haze rather than in the harsh tones of reality. 

She pulled the flap aside and called Ellen’s name quietly. She let herself inside when she didn’t get an invitation but also wasn’t told to frak off. She found Ellen lying listlessly on her cot wearing only a pink silk night gown despite the cold. As expected, bottles of varying degrees of fullness were littered on the floor around her. She looked up with unfocused eyes and cast the former president what could pass for an inquisitive look. 

“I came to get drunk,” Laura said without preamble and Ellen simply shrugged and waved her hand at the bottles disinterestedly. Laura plopped down on the ground and looked at the different colored liquids in the bottles before finally deciding that any of them would be awful and any of them would do the trick. She grabbed the closest one, poured a healthy amount into her mug and cleared it in one gulp before refilling it and downing another shot. 

Ellen raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Laura poured another and slumped back against the cot. She sipped slower this time, saying nothing and staring absently at what passed for a wall on this Gods’ foresaken mudball. 

She didn’t know how much time had passed, only that she’d poured at least two more drinks, when Ellen rolled gracelessly off the cot and sank to the floor beside her, reaching for and drinking straight out of one of the jars. They sat with their own thoughts for a few more minutes before Laura felt compelled to speak. 

“He’ll be alright, Ellen,” she said quietly. 

“So will Bill,” she reciprocated after a few moments. 

They sat in silence again but it was Ellen who broke it this time. 

“You really love him?”

“Yeah,” Laura whispered. “You really love Saul?”

Ellen snorted. 

“I’ve always loved him. Hate his ass sometimes but love him more than life itself.”

She smiled faintly, clearly lost in some memory, and when she looked up her eyes had that mischievous glint Laura had learned to fear back on Galactica. 

“Does Bill still do that thing where he flips you over right as you’re about to come and drives in so deep you think he might punch through?”

Laura gave her a look but was too drunk to feign propriety.

“Yeah.” She paused. “Does Saul still like another man to frak him the ass while he fraks you?”

Ellen’s eyes went wide. Never in a million years did she imagine Bill Adama would tell his prim little president about their wild threesomes so long ago. She was even more surprised that Laura’s knowing eyes shone with interest rather than disgust. 

“Yeah,” she said carefully, unsure exactly how much else to add. 

“Tell me,” Laura asked shyly. At Ellen’s disbelieving look she repeated her request more firmly. “Please, tell me your favorite memory of frakking them both.”

It was Ellen, of course, who started touching herself first, drawing circles around her nipple as she leaned back, eyes closed, and recounted a session that had evidently lasted all night. Laura started massaging her clit through her jeans when she got to the part about Bill being tied up, blindfolded and teased with a feather until he shot his load straight into the air with a scream that caused the neighbor to bang on the thin wall. 

Ellen heard Laura’s breath catch and she opened her eyes to see New Caprica’s senior teacher rubbing herself hard with one hand and working her nipple with the other. Their eyes met and both would later swear they moved in tandem into each other’s arms. 

Laura wrapped her leg tightly around Ellen’s thigh and started moving. Ellen moved her a little, to where Laura’s leg was between her own, and started a rhythm of her own. They were awful together, neither willing to give up her own pace, but as they grunted and grabbed at each other, scratching blindly, they both knew it wasn’t the other they were seeing behind their mutually closed eyes. 

Laura came at the image of herself typing Bill to the bed and making him beg to come and her cries sent Ellen over the edge. They realized at the same time, when they both came down and were splayed awkward together, that they were both crying. 

The former president rolled off first, lying motionless, flat on the floor as she reigned in control of her breath and her emotions. 

“I still think you’re a self-righteous, power hungry little school teacher.”

As if it was her cue, Roslin stood to leer over Ellen, still lying on the floor. 

“Good, because I still think you’re an obnoxious, selfish, drunk.” 

“Good,” Ellen said with a faint smile. 

Laura was almost at the flap when Ellen heard her stop, turn, and then hesitate. Finally she came out with it in the shyest tone anyone had ever heard the formidable woman use.

“Hey. When we get our men back, would mind if I joined you three sometime?”

Ellen’s delighted laugh could be heard three tents over.


End file.
